In the medical industry, it is customary to use catheters that extend into arteries, vessels, or other lumen of a patient's body to introduce or remove liquids, particles, or other substances into or out of the patient's body, or to support other suitable treatment procedures. Controlled placement of catheters is important in many facets of the medical field. For example, drug delivery catheters provide a means for delivering concentrated drugs or other substances to a specific site to maximize the therapeutic effect, while minimizing side effects that may occur from receiving drugs orally or intravenously.
In some procedures, it may be necessary to advance a large catheter within tortuous vascular and non-vascular tubular anatomy to reach a target site. Typically, such procedures may require medical personnel to impart greater force to maneuver the catheter within the tortuous vessel. In such procedures, it is important to gauge the insertion force of the catheter properly to avoid inserting the catheter farther than anticipated, which may lead to unintended complications or may make it difficult to provide treatment to the target site. In addition, it is also important that catheters are firmly secured once positioned in the lumen, and that the catheters remain in the desired position despite the patient's movement or other factors that may disturb the position of the catheter to avoid causing potential trauma by the unexpected removal of the catheter.